


life is a quinque-y role play

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, hope this is better than the rough draft, or college??? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tg hs au, ayato is the 18 year old senior with a hot 22 year old teacher. nice.<br/>rating will change in later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	life is a quinque-y role play

**Author's Note:**

> the pun in the title is golden you can't tell me otherwise

Ayato threw the book down, growling and practically spitting fire at the teacher.

"What..the fuck...is this book?!" Kaneki calmly picked up the dark covered book and gave it a sideways glance, cocking his head and adjusting his glasses.

"Ayato,it should be pretty clear. I'm under the impression that you could read, no?" The blue haired male blew hot air out his nose and slammed his palm into his forehead, showing his exasperation. "This, this is the most disgusting book I have ever, ever, read. What kinda fucked up teacher assigns this book to a student?!" The white haired boy chuckled, relishing the look of anger on his student's flushed face. " _The Shades of Grey_ trilogy is one of he finest books of this generation-."His sentence ended in a fit of giggles and snorts. "Oh my lord...Oh my lord, I can't believe you actually read that. A-and believed I was being serious when I assigned it to you!"

The younger male stood up from his chair and abruptly hit his teacher over the head with his copy of the book. "You, you, you know how many shitty looks I got! People, People thought I was actually into this fucked up stuff!" He punctuates this by throwing the book down and stomping it into the floor with his foot. 

"Hey hey, calm down now, no need to be destructive."  "Hell yeah there's a need to be destructive!" The teen's face had turned a bright pink, and he had begun wringing his hands in an uncomfortable manner. It was intriguing how the pseudo bad boy appearance had melted away to reveal this blushing school girl persona. Kaneki found this very entertaining indeed; he's always had a kind of desire to crush people's egos. As sadistic as it seemed, it was fun to watch arrogant people squirm like that. _I wonder how hard I can break him._  The elder thought, surprising himself with his own sadistic thoughts. _  
_

He sighed. "Alright, well since you've obviously read it in it's entirety, what did you think of this...novel?" Kaneki's smirk returned as Ayato's own faded quickly as he took a deep breath. "Vile, filthy, nasty, kinky porn! I don't want to think about it ever again, wipe my mind, cleanse me lord almighty."

"Enough with the hysterics. I've read it through and through, it contains highly questionable BDSM, and an acquired taste of...sexual desires, but truly if that's the most inappropriate thing you've read, well," He reached over, closer to Ayato and pinched his cheek, eliciting a small flinch from the boy. "You're even more of an adorable virgin boy than I thought." Ayato smacked his hand away and growled, turning his face away from the offending teacher. "Compared to you, I'm a virgin, sure. Compared to a kinky motherfucker who enjoys this creepy bondage shit, I'm a six year old girl afraid of cooties." 

He turned to spit on the ground, glaring and glancing away, unable to look Kaneki in the eye at all. "Just...just get on with it, is there another book you want me to read?" The teacher gently tapped his fountain pen on the fake wood table, thinking to himself. He sighed and stood up, walking to his student. "Before we move on, we should review an excerpt from our book." Ayato nearly spat. "I think it would be the best way to show your understanding of _Fifty Shades_."  Ayato was choking on his words, stuttering and spluttering out and trying to make sense of what Kaneki was trying to get him to do. "This part should be good. You can be Anastasia and I'll be Grey. I'll start off." He cleared his throat, flipping and folding the page. 

"“This is mine', he whispers aggressively. 'All mine. Do you understand?' He eases his finger in and out as he gazes down at me, gauging my reaction, his eyes burning." The teacher finished his line calmly and sternly not a hint of bashfulness in his being. "Now, your turn. Read the next line, please.

"'Y-Yes, yours,' I breathe as my desire, hot and heavy, surges through my bloodstream, affecting… um..er...everything. Yeah, everything." Ayato looked down at his feet, unable to speak in Kaneki's calm and fluent manner. _Goddamnit how did he fit into the creepy role of Grey so damn easily?!_  The fair haired male moved closer to  him, placing a hand on the table. He looked up from his book and into Ayato's eyes, breathing heavily. "'Hands on your head,' he commands through gritted teeth as he kneels up, forcing my legs wider, and reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket." 

The student was stuttering, choking on his breath and flushing a bright, bright red. "I, I can't do this, I'm not going to read that line. No. Nonono, fuck you, fuck this book, fuck the author, fuck it all!" He threw the book on the ground, turning around in a childish manner, refusing to look at the offending text. The teacher silently crept behind him, suddenly grabbing the student's shoulders and pressing his mouth close to Ayato's ear. 

"Hm, really? But you make such a good submissive-" A gasp, and then a punch to the stomach. "Y-YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!" 

Kaneki didn't even flinch, casually removing Ayato's fist from his stomach and walking back to his seat. "What's your favorite book, Ayato?" The boy was taken aback by his teacher's sudden change of tone. He began rubbing the back of his neck, racking his brain for a book he liked. "...Ok, I have one, but," He paused for a second, "Promise me you won't laugh, got it?" Kaneki stiffled a giggle before nodding, giggling again in reaction to Ayato's pouting face. "Percy Jackson. That's, that's my favorite book. I mean, I read it in grade five, but it's the last book I can really remember ever liking." 

Kaneki shuffled through his briefcase, digging around for a book. "So, you like the coming of age stories? Bildungsroman? Hm?" Ayato groaned. "I don't know what any of those mean, speak English you prick." Kaneki tut-tut-tutted and turned to face Ayato, grinning at him in a sickly sweet manner. "Normally I wouldn't care about what you say to your peers, but considering that I am now your peer, well," He walked closer to Ayato, once again invading his personal space. "I really think you should reconsider how you address me. I am your superior, after all, Ayato?" The blue haired boy grumbled something and looked away. He hated taking orders and being bossed around, especially when he knew he couldn't do anything about it. "Louder, Kirishima, I'm old, remember? I can't hear you all too well." Another grumble before he finally said, "Fine, I'll respect you, Mr. Kaneki, sir." 

Ayato went home, his bag and phone feeling heavier. The bag was carrying the weight of a new book, _Lord of the Flies_ , which sounded to Ayato more like an extermination how-to than anything else. His phone was now programmed with a new number, Kaneki Ken's, and even though the school prohibited student and teacher communications outside of the classroom, Kaneki said this was fine, somehow. It's not like Ayato would wind up calling him for anything.

 

 


End file.
